Strategic Planning
by Abicion
Summary: This isn't really one of my more action-packed stories.
1. Chapter 1

The Five Columns of Garderobe sat in a circle around their conference table, discussing a certain Otome who had gone more or less rogue toward their wise cause. The leader of the quintet, Natsuki Kruger, carefully studied a packet of papers before speaking first.

"So, Krau-Xeku is going to be Argos XIV's successor. That makes our predicament more... difficult."

Juliet Nao Zhang, whose red hair stood out from the rest of the group, sighed loudly before she spoke next.

"Any ideas?"

Natsuki shook her head as she looked downward in deep thought. She knew the issue perplexed the highest level of authority in the academy.

"Not even the Founder is sure what to do with her."

Nao, as she was commonly called, now appeared to be annoyed. She spoke again while scratching the back of her head.

"Can't we just leave her alone? She's probably useless to us, anyway."

Natsuki closed her eyes as she was engulfed by her conscience.

"It's not that easy. It would be wrong to make her suffer just because she followed what her heart wanted, but now Shiho's run off with her own GEM and Florince has no choice but to reinstall Rosalie. As much as I hate to say it, she started a new pattern. We have to set an example before this gets ridiculous."

It had been true love that had caused the now-renegade Otome to abandon her obligation. She had eloped with the young nobleman who was now unexpectedly about to become the leader of the empire of Chaldea. They all understood why she did it, and they each held varying degrees of respect (or, in at least one case, contempt) for it, but it was their job to bring differing opinions to the problems that arose in the Otome system. Their establishment wouldn't be fair and just if they all simply leapt to the same conclusion.

The most experienced warrior in the group, Shizuru Viola, soon made her own observation.

"In a way, Natsuki, this is our fault. We're the ones who caved into the King of Florince's demands when we were supposed to know what's best for our students. We're the ones who pushed her into graduating ahead of schedule, when she obviously had doubts on her mind."

Sara Gallagher, whose dark formal attire contrasted with her bright blonde hair, adjusted her spectacles as she spoke next.

"We rushed through things so quickly that we never even told her Fumi was considering making her the next Column..."

Nao was taken by slight surprise at Sara's words. The redhead had just recently joined the team, being promoted out of her Pearl class only weeks earlier. She had replaced a retiring Column, as there were always five young women moderating Garderobe. She looked mainly toward Shizuru and Natsuki, whose seats were adjacent to each other, before she interrupted.

"You guys never told me that."

Shizuru was the one to calmly explain the Founder's decision.

"We keep these things a secret during the deliberation process. She likes to stay neutral in foreign affairs, so she allowed the contract with Florince to supersede her interests."

Sara crossed her arms as she conveyed her thoughts toward the center of the table.

"I wonder if she's even still an Otome."

All Five Columns were also well-versed on the particular qualifications a young woman needed to meet in order to serve as an Otome. The context under which the renegade had fled from Garderobe meant there was a high chance she would no longer be able to use her magnificent power, but probability wasn't the same as confirmation.

Nao leaned back into her chair and hopelessly shook her head.

"I doubt it. They probably popped the cork on that wine bottle the first chance they got."

The tan-skinned Mahya Blythe spoke up in disagreement.

"I don't think so, Nao. They seem more like the kind of couple who would want to take things slowly and make the moment special. It's not a coincidence the place the Chaldean council plans on intercepting Krau-Xeku is some shady love hotel."

A coy smile then crossed her lips.

"I say we make her be her emperor-boyfriend's Otome."

The other four girls turned their attention toward Mahya in unison, surprised by her radical proposal. She gleefully continued.

"Think of it as aided courtship. They want to be together, so let them be together. If it works out, they'll be that much closer together once she finishes her contract. If it doesn't, they'll find out for themselves that they're just not meant for each other. Chaldea's going to start bugging us for a replacement for Fiar, anyway, and I know she'll give it her all with her man on the throne."

Her voice changed to a concerned tone.

"Besides, if we revoke her Meister title now, he'd be Emperor while she'd be some lowly commoner girl. They wouldn't have a chance together."

However, her smirk then took on an almost devious nature.

"I'll be there to make sure they don't get TOO feisty, of course."

Nao replied to Mahya with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so into this all of the sudden, grandma? You're the one who was about to retire."

Mahya answered in a fake yawn.

"Old women make pretty good matchmakers these days."

It was true she had been active for a few years longer than her peers, but she saw the current situation as motivation to stick around. She would be helping a young girl make her dreams come true, and maybe having a little bit of fun in the process.

Natsuki had regained her composure. She began considering the violent events that had set their problem on its current route.

"Mahya has a point, though. Pairing our most pacifistic Otome with a timid emperor like Krau-Xeku would certainly lower the chances of another Argos situation occurring."

Sara thought aloud next.

"As a Florince-born Otome working for a Chaldean Emperor, she'd also help bring the stability we were hoping for. As soon as we locate Shiho, Florince and Chaldea will have an equal trade."

Shizuru politely added her own wisdom.

"And they're already determined to make this a lifelong relationship on their own terms. Not that it necessarily means anything to us, but the children of a ruler and his Otome are bound to be the product of good breeding."

Nao cupped her cheek and rolled her eyes as she complained.

"This is all assuming she can still use her GEM."

Mahya stopped to scratch her chin. She then revised her offer.

"If she can't, I'll still take her into custody until we figure out something else."

Her voice then took on a most dreadful character. It was likely the only thing she said in a completely serious tone.

"Let's pray she's a smart girl and hasn't done anything hasty."

Natsuki closed her eyes again in silent thought. After giving her intelligence packet a final glance, she slowly nodded.

"Then it's settled. I'll have the warrant written up within the hour."

She then acknowledged her four subordinates with a seated bow.

"Dismissed."

The other Columns responded with similar gestures and began exiting the room. After most of the group had left in single file, Natsuki and Mahya were the only members left in the conference chamber. The lead Column gently took her comrade's shoulder before speaking in private.

"Mahya..."

Mahya stopped in place and turned at attention, her usual half-joking expression beaming on her face.

"Yes, Headmistress?"

Natsuki gazed toward the floor in subdued regret before speaking in a low voice.

"Don't be too rough on her. She's technically a criminal, but she's a compassionate girl and her intentions were pure-hearted."

Her mind then drifted to older thoughts. The idea of an Otome wandering away from her duty was a familiar and fairly personal experience for her. Although the circumstances of the event she was thinking of were quite different, the problem was all the same in the end.

"Besides, if we came down on her too hard, people would question why we don't do more about that whole Fire Stirring Ruby fiasco."

Mahya only winked and grinned.

"You know me."

After some hesitation on Natsuki's side, the two women parted to their separate tasks.


	2. Chapter 2

Mahya Blythe was at her desk in her Garderobe office. On the opposite side of the table sat two visitors from the foreign empire of Chaldea. It wasn't the first time she would have to debate with this pair, as evidenced by a hint of impatience in her tone.

"You guys better have a good reason for coming all the way out here. I already told you the terms of Akane's probation are not open for discussion."

Emperor Kazuya sounded overwhelmed when he replied.

"It's the council. When they first made me become emperor, they would only mention it from time to time. Now it's all they ever talk about."

Mahya hesitated before she continued the conversation, fostering an irking suspicion that she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"What exactly is _'it'_?"

"I need to have a heir. It's the only way the future of the country will be secure."

With her suspicions confirmed, Mahya massaged her forehead and laughed lightly. Once she collected herself, she forced a sultry look to appear in her eyes.

"Did you forget about my harem idea already? You're the emperor. You're pretty cute. You could have any number of nubile young girls be your personal baby factories."

Kazuya was slightly shocked by the suggestion.

"I can't name a bastard as my successor."

Mahya only shrugged and offered a half-teasing grin.

"So keep one of the whores as your wife. It will just be until Akane fulfills her obligation. You won't be the only ruler in history who's been remarried."

Kazuya's look of shock was slowly turning to repulse when he answered. For some reason, this actually made Mahya feel a little relieved.

"I would never put Akane through that, and I'd look weak if I married the first... concubine who threw herself at me, anyway. But the advisers are saying if I'm able to convince an active Meister to drop her arms and become my wife..."

Mahya bobbed her head in rhythm with his words and rolled her eyes as she finished what he was going to say.

"...You'll look more like a man by proving you're able to tame a more ferocious woman. Typical."

_At least he passed the fidelity test this time_, she thought to herself. Her attention then shifted to her female guest.

"And what does the Horny Kitten have to say about all of this?"

Akane looked rather shy as she sat beside her emperor with her gloved hands in her lap. She nervously stared at the floor in what seemed like a constant bow, and her voice was barely audible when she spoke.

"They're calling me the Brave Tigress, actually..."

Mahya answered with an amused snort.

"Your adoring crowd obviously doesn't know you as well as I do."

The fact Akane was anything but brave in her presence seemed to confirm that. The older Otome leaned back into her seat as she curiously hazarded further.

"In any case, do you have anything to add your master hasn't already said? You're the one who got us into this whole mess to begin with."

Akane took a moment to gather her courage, then raised her head so she could confront Mahya on eye level.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and I'm really worried about Kazu. Chaldea doesn't have the greatest history with this sort of thing. The only reason he's emperor now is because Argos XIV was killed in that Aswad attack and the council couldn't decide who to replace him. And did you know Argos XII died in the War of the Dragon Lord when he was just a little boy?"

Her gaze dropped downward again as her darker thoughts began to haunt her.

"I want to help Kazu be a strong leader, but if..."

One of her hands left her lap and traveled to the back of her master's palm.

"If anything happens to him, I at least want to make sure Chaldea will be safe after he's gone."

Mahya's eyes carefully glanced from left to right as she studied her two guests. Emperor Kazuya seemed deeply concerned for his subject, and he would likely treat her well if nothing else. The relatively loose Meister dress Akane was currently wearing didn't leave much to go by, but her appearance when she donned her form-fitting Robe made it clear she was properly equipped for the new task she would be expected to perform.

Mahya sighed before she spoke again.

"Okay, okay. I get the point. You two wanna fuck so Akane-chan can start popping out little Kazu-kuns and clear up any doubts on the whole succession issue."

The young emperor's face turned red as he sputtered.

"Well, I..."

Akane's timid voice changed to a soft growl as her eyes narrowed in offense.

"You don't have to be so vulgar about it, Mahya."

The Column tilted her head with a playful smirk.

"I was just trying to keep it brief."

She returned to her more serious tone when she continued.

"Look, the deal was you would complete your provisional contract in a few years to make up for violating half a dozen GEM regulations and embarrassing Garberobe in front of the entire embassy. I even set this all up so you'd be in the perfect position for this kind of thing _after_ you've fulfilled your duty."

Mahya's expression turned to a disappointed glare.

"I let you off easy enough as it was. With as pissed as he was, I'm surprised King Charles still hasn't tried inviting us to his castle just so he can have Shiho go crazy and kill us all the minute he stops pretending to forgive us."

Her eyes then shifted toward Kazuya.

"Now Prince Valiant over here has to go and mess up an already touchy situation by actually giving me a legitimate reason why I should make _another_ exception and let you go entirely. Why are you two brats always the ones who have make such a simple idea so complicated?"

Akane's resolve gradually returned when she intervened.

"Please, Mahya. Let me do this. I'll make a good wife for Kazu, and I promise I'll follow all of Garderobe's teachings."

Mahya's tone lowered into an irritated grumble.

"Except Garderobe doesn't have any teachings that relate to being a wife and ruling a country."

Akane's voice retreated again as she looked away.

"I just meant..."

Mahya raised her palm to silence the objection. She knew exactly where the conversation was heading, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for being an additional burden on the girl's heartfelt wishes.

"I know, Akane. You'll be his ever faithful handmaid for the rest of your life, and you'll carry yourself with all the grace we taught you when you're his empress, and you'll raise your daughters in the Otome way, and yadda yadda yadda. I'm sure you'll be quite diligent in your efforts. The problem is you're still not getting this isn't a fairy tale. It's a little more complicated than that."

With another sigh, she leaned forward and folded her hands on her desk. She split her attention between both visitors as she continued to speak.

"Officially, the Columns are a neutral entity that only enforce other Otome and take no part in deciding the line of succession of any sovereign kingdom. When the potential future mother of a royal bloodline is one of our own, it kind of takes the neutrality out of it. And I guess there's an argument to be made that telling a ruler who he _can't_ have bear his children is just a different angle of the same problem."

Her eyes darted back toward her fellow Otome.

"But you, Akane. You nearly turned Florince into our enemies when you backed out of your last contract, you're not even halfway through _this _contract, and I'm still convinced you could find your potential and make us proud. This was all supposed to be for your own good. The fact you were the leader of your class's Trias and were allowed to graduate early should mean something, but you just want to put that all aside so you can be a housewife."

She scratched at her temple in aggravation.

"But I suppose rambling on about combat potential doesn't mean much to someone who has already decided they want nothing to do with fighting."

Mahya was now the one to hang her head in humility.

"And as much as it pains me to admit it, you _are_ just trying to follow an Otome's primary duty of ensuring the safety of the country she's sworn to."

She folded her hands back together and stared at her fingers as they tapped against her desk in slow waves. Her visitors watched in tense anxiety as she spent the next several moments silently weighing the scales in her mind. Locking her hands in a tight knot, she finally submitted.

"Fumi help us. I'll have your discharge papers in the morning."

Akane and Kazuya's faces instantly lit with renewed joy, but Mahya didn't seem share their uplifting mood.

"I don't even want to know how many different protocols I'm breaching with this. I hope you'll at least the decency to invite old Auntie Mahya to the wedding, the baby shower, AND the little runt's birthday to make up for it."

Akane nodded enthusiastically as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Anything you want, Lady Mahya! Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. Just get out of my sight before the others realize what I did and Shizuru goes on another one of her rampages."

When her two guests were gone, Mahya was left alone at her desk, shaking her head and mumbling to herself.

"Damn kids these days."


End file.
